roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
LTVS: To Bring Down the Heavens
To Bring Down the Heavens is the eleventh episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer. This transcription was performed by Blacksun388. Synopsis In a field just above the school as the sun is starting to creep over the horizon and rain is lightly coming down. Layla tries to climb the wall and the Avatar of Mummu swings at her. The paddle in her bag is crushed and she is slightly winded. Layla figures it had hit the paddle and pulls it out of her pack. The paddle is split down the middle and bent from the impact. She tries to bend the paddle pieces back together and manages to get one back in shape but cracks the other. Mumuu swings at Layla and she ducks under its fist. She tries to carefully bend it back to its regular form. Mumuu tries to grasp Layla in its massive hands but she dodges around. She then leaps onto Mumuu’s back and tries to hold on. Mumuu in response tries to suplex itself to crush her but she jumps away as it falls down. It gets up and Layla launches herself onto its back again and tries to get the paddle in as it swats at her. She inserts both parts of the paddle and Mumuu tries to swat her off its back and hits her hard. She swings around to the front of its face jumping on its arm and snatches the paper out of its mouth. Exit Initiative. Looking at the paper she sees directions to follow her and then kill her and destroy the control paddle. Strangely it is written in Robert’s handwriting. She tries to determine if it’s really his but she can’t see any other possibility. She angrily crumples the paper and walks back to the others. Imogen and Robert are walking back from the museum to meet Layla. Imogen notes that what they see on the internet doesn’t match up with the old texts they scanned over. They decide to look over the pages after printing and find that someone has been messing with the words. Imogen tests if Penemue is changing the words and writes out several sentences. Penemue changes the words to appear to be Imogen’s suicide note. Imogen then asks Barnaby if they are willing to risk James's life by killing Penemue. They try to figure out from this new revelation what Penemue has lied to them about and they determine that anything involving ink he can change on a whim. Robert then realizes he wrote Mumuu’s instructions in ink and they run towards her. They see Layla walking around and go to talk to her glad that she’s okay. She then stares daggers at Robert and accuses him of trying to kill her. After they explain that Penemue can change writing she calms down and trusts them. Robert looks at the paper which changed back to the instructions he wrote showing he’s clearly messing with them. Imogen then walks up to the back of Mumuu and asks if she can get the paddle out. She tries to get the paddle but can’t seem to get the broken pieces out. She tries to get a lighter out to get a better look (with Barnaby’s help after flustering him a bit with James) and Imogen wedges the broken piece out with her telekinesis. Barnaby then notes his hands are on fire and it doesn’t hurt. He accessed fire powers! They then talk about the Dagon Sphere that they found and tell Layla about his power and how to use it. They then decide to retry the golem instructions in pencil and the golem follows to the coordinates specified. They try to follow with tactical piggyback rides and Barnaby trips and tosses Robert forward hitting his head. The Mumuu goes to the spot and shuts down as Robert and Barnaby catch up. As they talk the sound of helicopters roar over the school signaling Robert’s equipment drop. As Robert goes to his room Vengeance appears at his door. She asks about what they are doing and Robert tells them about their encounter and that they are seeking vengeance for James on Penemue. Robert asks if she needs to commit an act of vengeance and he offers a fallen angel as bait. Vengeance seems incredulous that they are going against someone as powerful as an angel and seems to refuse his offer. She departs and allows him to go retrieve his gear on the top of the school. He walks up to the supply drop and tries to figure out if anything was missing as he notes that the load appears to have been tampered with. He gets his armor, advanced servos, and, of all things, a rocket launcher. He goes back and hides is all in his room. As he does move his bed to hide it he sees some arcane symbol on his floor with an eye. He scrubs it off and it evaporates away. Imogen gets a note that Penrose corroborated her story and she dodged detention. The group rest up and meet for breakfast to try and figure out what to do with Mumuu. They try to figure out if they can control it with a replica paddle or if they need to reforge it. Robert then remembers that the Golem far pre-dates the paddle and decides that they could probably safely make a new paddle that will be better. They then also decide to try and find other ways to feed it orders and other ideas about keeping it. Imogen then brings a suggestion about a spell that can confuse or obliviate its target. She admits it’s not a perfect solution but it might give them breathing space by making them forget about them. Robert can also try to make metal tips for his stakes and Imogen can use the Dagon Orb to shove it in his face. Robert brings up the strange symbol and tries to show it to them. Imogen looks over it and she determines that it is a spell about perception. Thinking about it Barnaby mentions that Vengeance has been creeping around and listening to Layla and Imogen. They decide to check around their rooms for any symbols. Layla finds one under her bed and scrubs it out. She then goes and finds Violet who was standing outside the door. Vengeance complains that being a human is so boring and there was nothing else to do. She then starts trying to instruct Vengeance in being human and teaches her how to brush her teeth and wear makeup. They then talk about Vengeance helping out against Penemue and she agrees to at least watch. As for personal problems Layla reluctantly accepts to help her through the ropes of being a teenage girl and she leaves. The group reconvene and discuss having Imogen boost James’s intelligence with a spell at least a few hours every day. Barnaby decides that he wants James to have normalcy a few hours every day and they negotiate with Imogen to have her cast magic in the afternoon to evening. The deal is struck and they ready for war…. Imogen goes to the doctor to heal, Robert begins construction on his projects, Layla tracks Penemue’s feedings, and tries to learn telekinesis. She also tries to talk to Vengeance to learn her glyphs. Imogen then gets to work trying to learn her spells and cast her intelligence spells on James. James now has his intelligence boosted for 24 hours. She then goes home to rest and James and Barnaby go off for a while. Barnaby also spends time practicing his pyrokinesis in the yard and gets incredibly skilled at it. He also takes his driving tests and passes it successfully. While driving around they get pulled over and Imogen tries, after fumbling around for a while, to fool the officer with an illusioned drivers license. It works and they are able to get away. Robert gets to work fixing his suit with the advanced servo motors and coats the front of his stakes in his stake throwers in meteorite iron. He manages to get 4 of them thoroughly covered and loaded into his thrower. He also manages to rebuild his armor suit and increase its power. Imogen gets to work studying the soul transfer spell she’s been looking to use on Mr. Miller. She also looks for a damage spell and her confusion spell. She finds a draining spell in her large black book and starts learning the ritual. She also researches what to do with the confusion spell and speaks to Barnaby about not only casting it and about future prospects with James with Vengeance and Layla popping in from time to time. Finally they get back on the subject of the spell and Imogen tells them about smashing the crystal if the spell backfires when they use it. James says its a clever idea but notes that they might have to act sooner than expected. He sees that another person has been admitted to the hospital with strange symptoms and it seems Penemue has for some reason accelerated his feeding schedule. Layla gets experienced with the Dagon Sphere and goes to talk to Vengeance, who seems to be struggling with the concept of toothbrushing and in general being human. Over the next couple of days Vengeance gets a crash course in being a modern human in exchange for peaking her interest in taking on a fallen angel. They decide to reconvene and decide whether they want to strike Penemue or wait until they are finished preparing. They debate for a while about whether they can use the confusion spell to remove Penemue’s memories and decide to not utilize at great risk to themselves. James also mentions that their grades have been dropping steadily after Penemue’s manipulation. They also go find Vengeance and ask her if there is a way to enlist her services in casting a spell. They try to convince her to participate on the promise of acting out a vengeance for everyone who was their victim and allows her to cast boils on Barnaby if they are lying. They try to negotiate with her for where they can be cast and they agree that they can only be cast below the chin. Vengeance tries to get out a spellbook and they tell her about Penemue changing the ink. She instead pulls out a much smaller book and asks where they are going to lure Penemue out to. They decide to have Barnaby run the Golem, Imogen spellsling, Layla with the Dagon Sphere and dagger, and Robert with the stakethrower. They allow Vengeance to ready the spell with Imogen standing next to her. The others hide in the nearby forest while Imogen and Vengeance start casting the spell. Mr. Penrose walks out from the school and towards the circle where Imogen and Violet are doing the ceremony. He asks what they are planning to do and Violet stands up and admits she is only here to lure him. What happens next is up to them…. Next time on Layla the Vampire Slayer…. Penrose steps into the courtyard and speaks, “It seems everyone is gathered”. Layla surges forward with the Dagon Sphere, Barnaby holds fire in his hands, James readies to charge, Imogen readies her magic, Robert aims his stake thrower, Violet’s face lights up in amusement. Penemue unfolds his gnarled blackened wings and thunder claps as they beat…. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Episodes